


Family of one

by Reyns456



Series: Namor week [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, at least the ones i saw as important or i remembered, do you believe me if a say this was originally happy??, there is a mention of most of namor family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyns456/pseuds/Reyns456
Summary: Family was a difficult subject for him.That goes without saying.
Series: Namor week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716853
Kudos: 4





	Family of one

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fun thing with Namor, Namora and Namorita and then something happened. So yeah, sorry.
> 
> Tell me if there is something wrong or off in the writing, college is not letting me enough time to write and edit even more when I had to restart the story from scratch.

Family was a difficult subject for him.

That goes without saying.

He didn’t get to meet his father until he was an adult. Sadly the reunion didn’t last much… his father was dead was whiting hours, taken from him. Even today he blames himself for it, he was weakened at the time, unable to protect his own father from that monster. 

He hasn’t forgiven Tiger Shark, and he never will.

The relationship with his mother was… complicated. Growing up he could never figure her out or what she was actually feeling. A moment she was caring, the next she was cold. A moment she hugs him after a nightmare, the next she punish him for showing weakness.

The change was a product of the years. He likes to think she was just preparing him for the world, she knew he wouldn’t be well received, Atlantis doesn’t have a big number of mutants, even less what he was. Even if he was their prince the people wouldn’t be kind.

He still wish he had more moments of his mother warm before he lost her. 

Both of his parents are gone, no by natural causes, the universe couldn’t give him that. He lost them, and now all he had are what if, broken memories and wishful thinking.

As childish as it is, even now he sometimes thinks on growing up with them. On Atlantis, on land, on both, the setting changes but they stay the same, the three of them. He is happy on this dreams and there are proud of him.

He wonder if they would be proud if they saw him now.

He doesn’t know anything from his father side of the family outside of his last name. He never bothered to reach out, doesn’t feel any connection to that side of his family. It’s too different, they will never understand him and after all this years he thinks he couldn’t deal with that.

Or so he says to himself whenever he thinks the possibility.

By the time he learned his father’s family name and had the ways to reach them, all the immediate family was dead or too old to bother with this.

He found out later there was a brother, he never looked for him for the same reason. The man wasn’t aware of his or just didn’t want to meet him. It’s for the best. His nephew, on the other hand, he did meet.

He had prove that he really shouldn’t even attempt to meet his father side of the family.

He did meet his mother side of the family. It was after a period of “necessary isolation” the king had ordered him to have, for his “protection”. He wished that was the real reason. He interacted with some, but never made connections, he felt alien around them. Even now he is not sure if they made him feel like that, or he just distanced himself.

All he had at the end of the day, he was just close to his more immediate relatives. For better or for worse.

His grandfather was hard to please, no matter what he did or say, no matter how hard he tried or how much he did, there was always something wrong. Something was missing, it wasn’t never enough.

He wasn’t enough

That didn’t stop him from tying to win his grandfather respect, over and over and over. Trying to please. Doing what the old man asked, he didn’t care how dangerous or impossible it seemed. How he knows now it wasn’t even worth the try. 

He hates that a part of him still wish he got that respect.

Aquaria, Namora, was the cousin he was closer with, they related to each other. Their shared origin was just part of the reason. He was awful to her, to say the least, on their first meeting, but he learned quickly how fierce and brave his cousin was. She earned his respect, and he earned hers.

They enjoyed exploring and playing. Namora was one of the few that made him felt he could be something else, more himself, no the prince but a boy, a teen, Namor. He did the same for her. They were free when they were together, and they loved it, reason why he was heartbroken when she moved away.

He thought he would never see her again.

Destiny said otherwise.

They meet again after the war, had adventures together. They repeated the same as when they were teens but now on land, learning about different things about the human world with the help of his companion Betty Dean. He could say Namora was his best friend on his youth.

Still they drifted apart, they wanted to experience different things, and they had different responsibilities. That didn’t stop them from meeting again when they had the time, not even her apparent death destroyed their bond, not even his anger issues, even if sometimes he put is on its limits. 

For a time he though all his family was lost after her death, until he meet Namorita. She was the split image of her mother when she was that age. The fact that he didn’t saw it when they first meet says a lot about his memories.

He couldn’t take care of the young woman at the time, so he left her with the person he trusted the more, Betty. He did spend time with her, she was lively, happy. She could just brighten a room by just being there. He reminded him what it was to feel alive, to enjoy life. To just have some fun sometimes. She still was a force to fear when mad, and beat anyone who got in her way as he learned a few times. 

They didn’t spend much time together, they had their own busy lives, him responsibilities and so did she. She also had friends her age who she could relate, the same that he had with her mother decades ago. So when they meet every moment was a considered a treasure, he knew family didn’t last forever…

He didn’t take it well when she died.

He was truly without family.

There was also a… son, 

He didn’t handle well the situation… 

He is gone too.

He doesn’t like to think about that.

He married a few times. 

Dorma, was his first love. They grew up together, didn’t actually get along well during their teens years. They grew closer with time. The distance created by his “exile” actually made the feelings they were developing stronger. She was by his side when he needed it the most.

She was also his worst enemy. She had too much pride and temper. 

They were similar on that. 

They got married after he decided to stop running away from his feelings. The marriage was sadly cut short. Too short. He was devastated when he lost her, he couldn’t stay on Atlantis. He felt there wasn’t anything for him there anymore.

He married a second time. This one was longer.

They meet when he helped her destroy her captor. She was sweet, still a warrior at hearth even if she didn’t show it. That got her in trouble often. He sometimes wonder if he rushed his marriage out of desire of having someone in his life. He knows he loved her, but in reality it was probably more as a friend than actual romantic love.

Her death… her death was a complex matter. There was nothing he could had done the second time either. He also never found her kids.

He knows she is back, and he can bring himself to look for her.

He doesn’t know what he could say…

That… that goes for any member of his family.

He knows Namora and Namorita are alive, but he hasn’t actually see any of them lately. Not outside of diplomatic situation or in conflicts. He is not sure if for the weight of his actions or for the changes he had suffered on the last years.

Or he just doesn’t want to try to be close to anyone anymore.

After all the least family he has close, the least will hurt when they are gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> I wish i could find a way to include Betty but I wasn't sure how.


End file.
